


One Night Stand

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [40]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sass, Smutty, Xanxus's escaping act, he just wants some time for himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: It starts with a one night stand, it just so happens that it doesn't end.Michelle wants it known that she was trying to have a little fun with a sexy guy, she has no idea how she ended up with the Varia's version of a white fence and a happy family. She's not complaining, she just wants it known.
Relationships: Xanxus/Original Female Character
Series: Tumblr Archive [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get better at summaries but honestly, with this drabbles it's difficult because I am simply playing around with characters and relationships, there's no fixed plot. I'm just having fun.
> 
> So no idea about how to go about these summaries. But eh, I like this story, hope you enjoy some soft Xanxus.
> 
> This is me just playing with the Xanxus and OC dynamic. I’m calling her Michelle and playing with her in different scenarios. That’s how I like to flesh out a character. I'm planning on writing a series with her after the contractverse series is writen completly. I just want to get some experience in fleshing out a character all by myself.

This is ridiculous, it's what it is. Michelle huffs under her breath and stretches in her bed, feeling both stupidly relaxed and annoyed at herself. It's way too cold and her bed is far too comfortable to even think about standing up to put some clothes on. On the other hand, the body next to hers is radiating heat, it would be oh so easy to just… snuggle closer. It's just that cuddling seems to be far too intimate for whatever the hell this is.

It's the second time they've ended up in bed together and she still doesn't remember his name half the time. She's not even sure what exactly attracts her to him, there's just something magnetic about him and she's a sucker for all things dangerous and elegant. Both things he pretty much embodies, what with the messy dark hair, the scars, those red, red eyes. He's gorgeous and far too self-assured. If he wasn't this good in bed, she'd probably dislike him.

But he's got a mouth on him, in and out of bed. Which she appreciates, in both cases.

They met in the most ridiculous way possible. Michelle had been asleep, in her room, minding her own business, when the new neighbour of the house next door almost knocked her door down in the middle of the night. Out of instinct, Michelle had rushed out of bed, shrugged sweatpants on as she flew down the stairs and then ran to the door. As it turns out, the new neighbour is a sex worker, a nice, anxious lady whose client had been stupid enough to take one dose too many.

Michelle found herself in the odd position of translating between a lady who she didn't know and a man she didn't know because her neighbour didn't speak either the local language or English. But when Michelle had finally convinced Yulia to call for an ambulance, it wasn't 113 she called. Apparently, Yulia informed her, all the while dialling some number on Michelle's phone, this is Varia territory.

Whatever the fuck that means. It had just been lucky that the operator knew English because Michelle knows nothing of Italian. It's the whole reason she's in the country, after all. Yulia, luckily spoke enough Spanish to make communication possible. And so that's how Michelle ended up awake at two in the morning, watching Yulia push ice cubes into her client's ass because that apparently helps, (it did wake him up a bit, to Michelle's surprise,) and waiting for an ambulance of whatever local criminal organization is in charge of the place.

Once the john was loaded up into the ambulance, Michelle had thought that was that. Turns out, it wasn't. Her translating services had not been needed with the guy in charge, he knew enough Russian to talk to Yulia directly but the woman had looked nervous enough that Michelle had felt the need to stick around, even if she understood nothing of that conversation.

That good deed done, however, Michelle had been ready to get back to bed. The man had followed, however. She'd been annoyed with it, too, she didn't care for his questions or attitude. So she'd told him to fuck off, which seemed to both surprise him and amuse him. In the end, he did. The morning after. After getting laid. The fucker.

Their second meeting had been a little less chaotic. He'd been on her street, walking around without bothering to hide his guns. Making rounds, Michelle guessed, she's been living in this apartment for over a month now, she's noticed the strange men patrolling now and then. Yulia has assured her that these are just the local friendly criminal organization, making sure that the only crime committed around here is their own.

Whatever. Long story short, bad boy had seen her arriving in her apartment and arched an eyebrow. Michelle had decided she might as well take advantage of the situation and loaded him up with her shopping bags. The guy had been bewildered by it but amused enough to play along. Which somehow ended up devolving into him inviting himself over for food and then well… staying the night.

Michelle isn't one to have random strangers over, especially men. That's how you get killed, she's heard enough true crime podcasts for that. Even so, it happened and she did make sure to have trace DNA of him all over her apartment. Which she's pretty sure he noticed and found amusing. But he didn't mention it. Fuck it, Michelle decides, he smells nice and he's already warm and in arm's reach. She might as well.

She crawls closer and burrows under his arm. He wakes up with a growl, "what the fuck, woman?" 

"I'm cold," she grumbles back, unconcerned because he's tucking her in against him, complaint or not. 

"Fucking fine."

Next time she wakes up, it's early enough to be annoying but late enough that going back to sleep is a waste. Michelle huffs, wiggles out of his grasp and sits up. Fuck winter, honestly. Cold mornings are the worst. Michelle huffs, reaches for some underwear from the drawer on the bottom of her bed, his shirt is over her small rug so fuck it, she's stealing that. Fucker smells nice anyway. Her sweatpants and warm socks are on her nightstand's drawer.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" He yawns, watching her without bothering to move, "that's my shit."

"Figure it out," she snorts, pulling her brown hair up on a bun. The room is clean enough, she decides, picking up the rest of his clothes and folding them before setting them down on top of her side-table. "I'm making breakfast," she's almost by the door when she remembers, "want some?" 

"I'm not fucking moving," he answers, burrowing under her blankets. 

"Remain hungry, then." No way she's letting him eat in her bed.

By the time she's done with her morning routine, she's forgotten all about the man sleeping soundly up in her bedroom. She settles down with her tablet and a cup of tea, she's got some work she needs to go over one last time before she can send them to her boss. Which is why when she stretches to go for a snack and catches sight of his shirt still on her, Michelle stares, uncomprehending, at her reflection for a long moment. "Right."

How long is he going to sleep? Is it rude to throw him out? It's not like he's getting in the way, it's just strange. She goes up to her bedroom to find him laying down on her bed, a pillow cushioning his back against her headboard and his phone in hand. "Are you going to be around for lunch?" Because if so, she needs to cook.

Dude shrugs, pointedly ignoring his phone going off with something like smug satisfaction. Ah, he's running away from responsibilities. Fair enough. "Whatever," a snack and then a nap sound amazing in her head.

"Come here."

And there it is, the reason she keeps falling in bed with him. The looks are not even half of it, it's this. The commanding tone, the air of somebody who knows himself to be powerful. A man who is used to being obeyed. Fuck. Michelle's breath hitches and she turns around, "what for?"

But he doesn't answer, just watches her silently. Ah, shit. She's been somewhat productive today, hasn't she? Michelle huffs but walks up to him all the same, letting him pick her up to settle on his lap.

His hand cups her neck, thumb caressing her skin and she bares her throat for him on instinct, refusing to let her eyes fall from his.

Xanxus watches her silently, amused despite himself. She's a curious little thing, this woman. She's trained, self-defence, at least, Xanxus can tell. And she's impertinent, perhaps because she both doesn't know who Xanxus is nor does she care to find out. It's refreshing in a way Xanxus hadn't been expecting. He's Xanxus, commander of the Varia and that strikes fear and respect with anybody who knows him or of him. And yet, who they fear is Xanxus, of the Varia, of Vongola, the last of Timoteo's sons. 

Which Xanxus is not. Finding someone who treats him one way simply because Xanxus is Xanxus is… interesting. Xanxus likes it, which is ridiculous because this woman is not showing him the respect he deserves. But the prospect of it, that's what interested him enough to come back. The idea that someone, somehow, could defer to him not only because of what Vongola gave him to leash him but simply because Xanxus earned it. For a little while, at least.

That an omega would choose to live in Vongola territory is not surprising. Most omegas live in mafia controlled lands. There's less danger of rape or trafficking on a famiglia's land. Mostly because omegas are so rare that it's something of a point of pride for any famiglia to be able to claim to have even one under their protection but also because inevitably, most alphas end up in the mafia. Though not as rare as omegas, they're still uncommon. It is rare to have an omega in Varia land, however. Xanxus is an alpha, much like both Sawadas and Timoteo, but he does have a reputation for violence and cruelty.

If they're going to live in Vongola territory, most of them choose to do so near the Iron Fort.

It does explain why the owner of this complex was so set on fixing up the place when she moved in. And why the man had upped his fee as to have more patrolling on his buildings. What it doesn't explain, however, is how she's so unaware both of her own status in Xanxus's territory and of the Varia. It'd be understandable that she didn't recognize Xanxus himself on sight but he's never seen such a non-reaction to the Varia Crest from a flame-active before.

Xanxus rolls them over with a hum, caging her between him and the mattress. She lands on her back, throat still bared and eyes still on him. Xanxus snorts but hums when she hugs his hips with her legs. He opens his shirt on her, one button at the time, taking the time to touch her skin when he feels like it, hand spreading under her breasts or pinching a nipple. She watches him do it, huffing when he undoes her bun to watch her brown hair spilling over the sheets.

She's smaller than him by a head and a half, skin tan but paler than his and body fit. Her hair is curly and brown, a shade or two darker than her eyes, she's got a tattoo of a flower in each wrist and a lotus garter tattoo around her right thigh. He remembers it from the last two times he's had her.

Perhaps he takes too long because she reaches up for a kiss, a hand tangling in his hair. "Fuck me?"

Somehow, she's far more polite in bed than out of it. Which is, admittedly, amusing. Xanxus clicks his tongue at her, letting her steal another kiss, "are you wet enough?"

"No," she pulls him closer until she's almost entirely covered by him. "But this is nice, I think we should nap."

So that's what they do because fuck it, why not? They're both comfortable and warm and it's not like Xanxus has any plans of actually working today. There is a reason why Xanxus went out on patrol himself this morning. He doesn't remember falling asleep but he does growl when he wakes, startling a little when she shifts under him. One of her hands pets his back in soothing circles while the other covers her mouth as she yawns. 

With a snort, Xanxus answers the phone, "what?"

"Voi! Shitty boss! Where have you been?!"

"Sleeping, trash. What do you want?" It was a great nap, too. It usually is, an omega's nest is a relaxing thing. Even if this omega isn't particularly settled just yet. There's a reason that some pay good money to spend a night or two in one.

There's an unintelligible scream of rage on the other side of the call but Xanxus rolls his eyes, cutting the call off, "fucking shark."

Under him, she snorts, "how long have you been evading," she gestures vaguely to his phone, "whoever that is?"

"Not long enough," Xanxus drops down. "What was your name again?"

She huffs out a laugh, pushing against him so she can escape his grasp, "Michelle, yours?"

"Xanxus," he rolls over, watching her stretch and stand. "I'm going."

"Ok," she yawns, briefly leaning into him when he stands as well, moving closer. "Damn you, you're so warm."

Of course, he's a Sky but she doesn't know that. "Complaining?" He rubs her back before moving on to dress, for some reason amused at the way she folded his clothes. 

"No," Michelle turns to her closet, digging through it. "You're probably the best pillow in my nest right now."

"Fuck that," Xanxus eyes her, moving closer and taking his shirt from her. The damn thing is going to get the gossip going. "Buy more pillows." 

"Obviously," she combs her long hair with her fingers, looking comfortable in her white hoodie. "I swear," Michelle rolls her eyes at him, finishing to button up his shirt. "Don't you need to hide that at least?" She gestures to his guns. 

"No, I'm off."

"Alright," she hums, taking the last kiss he plants on her lips. "Have a good day." 

"Yeah, yeah."

Xanxus ignores the double-take of the driver when he gets in the car he called to pick him up. Those trashes better not have destroyed the castle while he was off. Once he makes it to the castle, he ignores the stares of the staff. Noisy waste of space, those shitheads. Fuck that, he's going to change and then train. It's not until he's alone in his bedroom, shrugging his clothes back off, that Squalo finally hunts him down. 

"Voi, you shitty boss! Where were you?"

Clingy trash, ever since the cradle affair, they go crazy if Xanxus disappears for a little while. He needed some space, can't have them crawling all up in his business all the damn time. "Sleeping," Xanxus grunts, eyeing his second. Maybe a spar. 

Squalo snatches the glass Xanxus throws at him with a snarl, "fine!" He sniffs curiously, eyeing the clothes Xanxus left on the floor. "I need your signature on some paperwork."

Ah, that's why Xanxus likes him best. Squalo doesn't ask stupid questions all that often. Xanxus knows what that smells like, the instinctive part of him is pleased with it. She'd been comfortable and pleased while wearing his shirt and he hadn't cleaned it up before taking it, which means his shirt smell of pleased content omega. It's nice, actually. Most people, in general, tend to have more fear of him than contentment at his body's warmth. Which is how Xanxus prefers it, but this still pleases his animal hindbrain.

"Fuck that," Xanxus picks up his guns. "Spar?"

No such luck, however. 

"Meeting with Sawada, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> It's likely going to be more than 3 chapters, let's be honest. 
> 
> **My social media:**  
>  -[Tumblr](dearcat1.tumblr.com)  
> -[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24?s=09)


End file.
